


Time for War

by goodworkperky



Category: The Originals (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodworkperky/pseuds/goodworkperky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In preparation of season four</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for War

"You're finally free." Marcel sits low in his seat, jazz record still playing softly in the corner. A near empty bottle of Bourbon sits ready within arm's reach. He puts fingertips to his forehead, brow furrowed. Lips curl back in a sneer, unimpressed by Klaus' grandiose entrance, the blood on his hands. "It's a bad habit of yours, but one that's reliable."

Klaus presses his lips tight. A growl builds deep in his chest. Eyes change color. Teeth are bared. 

Marcel snorts despite the fact that his body is being overwhelmed by blood lust. He can smell Klaus' blood coursing just beneath the skin. He can hear its movement. His teeth ache to sink into the other's neck, to break skin. 

"Do you find this funny, Marcellus?" Blood is dripping from Klaus' hands and from the corners of his mouth. He smiles and looks feral. "I promise you won't for much longer." 

"I know you have some devious plan of revenge." Marcel waves a hand languidly. "The Mikaelsons always do. But I'm unkillable." 

Klaus takes a step forward with his chin up and ready for a fight. The blood drips from his fingertips, and it sounds like a bell ringing in Marcel's ears. "Perhaps I cannot kill you, but you can suffer." 

A loud, hollow laugh escapes the vampire. He stops as quickly as he began and rises to his feet in one fluid motion. "These past years have been nothing less than a blink." He closes his eyes and swallows hard against the overwhelming urge to tear something apart. When he opens them again, he meet his sire's eye. "What if I had killed Hope, Klaus? Would you hurt any less now? Would you forgive me, _love_ me? Would you beg for peace?" 

"You declared war-"

In an instant, Marcel's eyes are nothing but black, teeth longer and sharper and begging for blood. "You did that when you killed Davina." A sharp inhale and Marcel is in control again. He turns his back on the hybrid. "I hope you have a damn good distraction for me. It's the least you could do."


End file.
